La Pócima
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Inspirado en el capitulo 50 del anime. Juvia vuelve a comprar otra pocima de amor y esta vez esta segura de que Gray la tomara, pero en sus planes no contaba que Gazille interfiria de manera abrupta, haciendo que este revele sus sentimientos a cierta maga


Hola, a todas las personas que me leen y es que hace mucho que no publico aquí en Fairy, este fic es una traduccion el original le pertenece a su autora

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. esta solo es una traduccion El fanfic original le pertenece a su autora Pikinanouart

La Pócima de Amor

Era un dia, normal como otros en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pero como otros este dia estaba muy calmado, ya que Natsu había salido a misión igual que Erza que también se encontraba de misión. Los magos que se encontraban en Fairy estaban como siempre conversando entre ellos, otros comiendo, en fin todo el mundo en calma.

Sin embargo, había alguien que estaba sufriendo por ser incomprendida. Oculta detrás de un pilar, una mujer con el pelo azul estaba nerviosamente mirando el objeto de su afecto: un hombre joven con el pelo negro desordenado, con un talento para la magia del hielo y el hábito inusual a desnudarse en cualquier momento. No era un secreto para nadie que Juvia gustaba del mago de hielo, desde que se conocieron, la mujer que la lluvia no podía tener un buen día si no tiene su dosis diaria de Gray-sama. Cada vez que el sonreía, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Cada vez que el le hablaba su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo frenético, ella se derretía con su mirada. Cada vez que el se desnudaba, ella apenas se podía estar consciente. Seria un ciego, el que dijera que Juvia no estaba enamorada de Gray.

Pero, por desgracia, no importaba lo mucho que trató de ganar su corazón, ella siempre había fallado. Juvia había intentado muchas cosas; le ofrecía cajas con bento con la forma de la cara de Gray, tambien utilizo magia vudú, pero todo fue en vano. Tal vez una mujer más convencional se habría dado por vencido en este punto, sin embargo, Juvia no era muy normal y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su príncipe azul. Incluso si le tomaba una eternidad, ella se comprometió a hacerlo suyo.

Pero hoy seria diferente, hoy ella tenía un plan, al que seria el definitivo para que Gray se fijase en ella.

Juvia saco un pequeño frasco con líquido de color brilloso. La maga de agua estaba segura que con esta poción seria la indicada. A diferencia de la anterior (recuérdese capitulo 50 del anime), ella había tomado el tiempo para buscar una poción de amor que ya había sido probada con eficacia real que ella compro en un sitio llamado Wizard-bay (la verdad lo tome de e-bay) La caja en que venia la poción estaba decorada con muchos corazones brillantes, e incluso viene con un manual de instrucciones, un certificado de su origen (Francia) y un lindo llavero, no había manera de que no funcionara.

Juvia ya se hacia idea de lo que sucedería cuando Gray tomase la pócima. Habría citas, cenas, románticos paseos por la playa! Una confesión de amor! Una propuesta! Una boda!

La maga de agua sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente excitada, este no era el momento para estar fantaseando, ella tenia que darle la poción a Gray, pero como?. Ella miró alrededor de la sala del Gremio y su mirada se posó en la camarera de pelo blanco. Mirajane.

Juvia se acercó al bar donde Mirajane estaba sirviendo bebidas para los clientes. Con una sonrisa amable, la mujer de la lluvia la saludó:

-Buenas tardes, Mirajane-san.

La camarera le dio una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Buenas tardes, Juvia. ¿Quieres algo?

-De hecho, me gustaría que le dieras una bebida para Gray-sama

-Vaya, ojala y que Gray te tome en cuenta no todos los días una chica le paga los tragos a un chico. Dijo la de pelo blanco

Mirajane había servido una gran jarra de cerveza en una bandeja. Juvia se preguntaba cómo podría ella echarle la pócima dentro de la jarra sin que Mirajane se diera cuenta. Ella estaba a punto de utilizar el viejo truco: "hey, mira alla".

Pero al parecer alguien le había escuchado sus suplicas ya que un cliente había pedido dos jarras de cerveza, Mirajane asintió y rápidamente se volteo a servirlas. Rápida como una ninja, la mujer de la lluvia dejaba caer el líquido mágico en la jarra y luego se sentó y puso una mirada inocente cuando Mirajane se había puesto en frente de ella nuevamente.

La camarera recogió la bandeja poniendo 3 jarras mas junto con la que estaba destinada, a Gray y se fue para servirlas.

Juvia apenas podía contener su sonrisa, mientras esperaba que la jarra con la pócima fuese entregada. Ella se sentó en el bar donde podría tener una vista perfecta de su querido Gray-sama, ella tenía las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, la espalda recta y el corazón latiendo a millón.

Gray le daba las gracias a Mirajane por la jarra de cerveza y el corazón Juvia latía aun mas rápido.

Como si el tiempo se habría detenido, o tal vez ella estaba teniendo un caso de presión arterial baja, la mano de Gray poco a poco se apoderó de la taza y se la llevo en cámara lenta hacia su boca, Juvia con los puños sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Después de demasiado tiempo esperando, Gray finalmente se bebió la cerveza y la mujer de cabello azul estaba casi en éxtasis. Bebió la mitad de su taza de un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras Juvia contuvo el aliento, esperando el momento en que callera bajo, los efectos.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Juvia miro hacia el reloj, hacía más de un minuto y no pasaba nada, sin embargo, Gray estaba sonriendo y charlando con Elfman.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debe tomar en surtir efecto?. - Se pregunto mentalmente la peli azul

Juvia se pregunto porque no había, surtido efecto, si en el manual de usuario, siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, hasta triplico la dosis para que fuese mas fuerte, pero aun así no funciono.

La pobre mujer estaba empezando a creer que había sido engañado otra vez cuando, por la puerta del gremio entraban dos figuras.

Ellos habían vuelto de una misión que habían tomado ayer. Gazille junto a Pantherlily tomaron una mesa y ordenaron algo de comer ya que en el transcurso de su misión no habían comido nada, Mirajane les atendió de inmediato. Una vez servidas sus comidas El gato agradeció cortésmente mientras que Gazille solo se estaba tragando la comida.

Luego de haber comido el Mata dragones de Hierro vacio la jarra de cerveza de un solo trago y su compañero felino solo le recordaba que después de comer debían de ir a informarle al maestro, a lo que Gazille le respondió:

-¿Para qué?, si esos tipos de quien nos encargamos, eran muy débiles, creo que el viejo no necesitara saber de eso.

Pantherlily se encogió de hombros, divertido por el comentario. Gazille no dejaba de quejarse, como el Maestro les daba trabajos estúpidos que cualquier novato haría.

Gazille seguía diciendo que el mejor le daban trabajos para hombres y que no seguiría aceptando trabajos tontos. Hasta que de repente se quedo callado un rato luego alzo la vista, tenía sus mejillas rojas y los ojos puestos en un solo objetivo. Pantherlily al notar lo raro que se había puesto Gazille solo volteo a ver lo que tanto le atraía la atención al moreno de entre la multitud vio a cierta maga de pelo azul, que estaba hablando con una rubia, ambas sentadas en una mesa. El gato volvió la mirada a Gazille este estaba aun embobado mirando a Levy, entonces fue que se levanto de la silla y dijo:

-Hay que ir a hablar con ella.

Pantherlily al escuchar estas palabras de Gazille, le miro con una cara de confusión y sorpresa, ya que el no es así.

Gazille, solo empezó a caminar hacia la maga de la escritura solida.

Mientras tanto Levy estaba compartiendo sus pensamientos sobre la última novela que había leído con Lucy cuando un hombre alto de cabello negro se acercó a ella. Volteo la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba de pie frente a ella:

-¿Gazille? -preguntó con una sonrisa -¿En qué se te ayuda?

El mata dragones no dijo nada y la chica inclinó la cabeza de lado, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de preguntarle otra vez, pero el hombre de repente se arrodillo delante de ella. Levy estaba muy sorprendida y más cuando le agarró la mano izquierda con una dulzura inesperada. Sin embargo, no era nada en comparación con lo que venia a continuación, cuando con la misma mano con que le agarro se la llevo a la boca y la beso.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y la primera que hizo esto fue Lucy que lanzo un grito haciendo que todo el gremio se callara y miraran hacia el mata dragones de hierro que normalmente era tan duro y malhumorado, y ahora estaba de rodillas delante de la chica amante de los libros, que aun no salía de su asombro.

Ella solo poso su mirada en la de él, vio como sus ojos de color rojo la estaban viendo con cierta pasión, con cierto ¿romance?

En realidad, no podía encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para calificar esa mirada. A ella nunca le habían mirado así con tanta intensidad antes, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel de sus dedos y es que el aun seguía arrodillado y con la mano de ella en sus labios.

-Si magnifique ... –por fin hablo Gazille en un tono suave y romántico.

Levy estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y aun así Gazille seguía hablando:

"Une beauté si incomparable... D'une la perfección No nul ne peut douter, déesse sublime, je ne peux Que rêver trouver égal tonelada."

El corazón de la chica latía rápido. Tanto que no sabía qué era lo que le estaban diciendo aunque ella sabía mucho francés, aun así no podía distinguir si le estaban diciendo una receta de pollo asado o a lo mejor era una forma de decir que era muy hermosa.

De pronto ella sintió que estaba agarrando un objeto en sus manos, se fijo y tenía una hermosa rosa de hierro con detalles intrincados que sólo el color metálico la estaba distinguiendo de que fuese una real.

Ella tomó el presente, mientras que la hizo ponerse de pie en un movimiento grácil, con lo que ella casi iguala a su altura ya que ella estaba de pie en un banco. Sin dejar ir de la mano que aún se mantenía cerca de su boca, volvió a hablar:

"Nuits jours et, parfum tonelada hante lun âme Je rêve de tes yeux, de sourire toneladas, de tes lèvres Je te deseo, Que autant cuerpo de toneladas Tout être tonelada;... Souhaite comme je Que Tu sois mienne"

La sala del Gremio entero estaba en silencio y con las bocas abiertas, por la escena de la extraña pareja.

Mirajane extrañada por la situación, le pregunto a Pantherlily:

-¿Debe de ser que esta borracho, no?

El gato solo negó con la cabeza, una cerveza estaba lejos de ser suficiente para hacer que el Mata Dragones de metal estuviese borracho. E incluso si lo estuviese, tampoco actuaria de esa manera.

Levy estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Ella nunca la habían tratado así pero sabía de lo que estaba pasando ya que los libros que leía eran sobre esto. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió a través de su cuerpo cuando él la acercó deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se apoderó de la barbilla con la mano que tenia libre y sonrió. Esa no era la habitual sonrisa sádica que utilizaba contra sus enemigos, esta era una verdadera sonrisa, una llena de ternura.

Le susurró algo mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro a la de ella, con los ojos medio cerrados. La maga de cabello azul tragó saliva nerviosamente, ella no fue capaz de decidirse si quería o no de experimentar lo que estaba por venir. Un jadeo colectivo vino de todas partes, con algunas exclamaciones y gritos, cuando tenían menos de tres pulgadas el uno del otro. Sus ojos se cerraron y ella esperó esa unión de sus labios, ese beso tan ansiado.

Sin embargo, estaba lejos de lo que ella esperaba. Oyó un ruido fuerte, como que si un fuerte objeto se estrellase contra el suelo violentamente. Levy abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de que Gazille ya no estaba en frente de ella. El dragón slayer de metal y estaba allí tendido en el suelo, sin movimientos o sonidos.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron, en un montón de ruido y alboroto, medio mundo preguntándose lo que acababan de ver; Mientras que los chicos del Shadow Gear estaban maldiciendo al mata dragones de hierro por abusar de Levy.

Pantherlily llegórapidamente hasta donde estaba el hombre caído y puso una pata en el cuello de este, compro que aun tenia pulso, así que estaba inconsciente. Gray llegó a su lado y pregunto si estaba bien.

-Sí -confirmó el gato -sólo parece estar inconsciente. Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería

El mago de hielo ofreció su ayuda mientras Pantherlily creció en tamaño y en conjunto, levantaron al mata dragones por los hombros para llevarlo donde el Maestro lo vería. Levy los veía saliendo, todavía estaba nerviosa y con la piel de gallina, sin palabras, mientras que Lucy, Jet y Droy llegaron a su lado para comprobar si estaba bien.

Entre el caos, casi nadie se dio cuenta del llanto de una maga de agua que estaba medio tumbada en la barra, quejándose de la forma en que debería haber sido ella con Gray. Lisanna, aunque no entendía muy bien la miseria de su amiga, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de una manera confortable.

####&&&####

Mas tarde ese mismo dia estaban Lucy y Levy esperando en las afueras de la enfermería. Estaban las dos en silencio hasta que Lucy lo rompió diciendo:

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó. Pensé que nada me sorprendería ya en Fairy Tail.

La chica de cabellos azules sonrió distraídamente, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila al respecto de lo que paso, Levy-chan? –Pregunto Lucy

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –al fin reacciono Levy

Lucy, se dio una palmada con la mano en la cara.

-¿No te das cuenta de que casi te dio un beso?

Levy se toco el labio inferior y bajó la mirada a su regazo, donde sus dedos jugaban con la rosa metálica que había recibido por parte de Gazille. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

Estaba a punto de decir algo para contestarle a su amiga, aunque ella no estaba segura de qué exactamente le iba a decir, pero la puerta se abrió para dejar salir el Maestro. Las dos chicas se levantaron rápidamente y la amante de los libros preguntó sobre el estado de el mata dragones de metal.

-Él estará bien –dijo el maestro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Parece que él estaba bajo la influencia de una poción fuerte que controla la mente. Tomado en demasiadas cantidades, puede ser venenosa para el cuerpo y esa fue razón por la cual se desmayó. Pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora, está limpio de cualquier pócima y si no me equivoco, el estará mejor para dentro de dos días –explico el maestro.

Levy suspiro con alivio, luego le agradeció al maestro y este camino hacia el salón del gremio dejando solas a las chicas.

-Por lo menos, me alegro de que no es nada grave. Dijo la chica de cabellos azules, sonriendo. -Me pregunto quién haría algo así con él?

-Fue raro para una venganza... ¿Tal vez una broma? –contesto Lucy con un dedo en su barbilla, haciendo la pose de que estaba pensativa

-Tal vez –dijo Levy mirando hacia otra parte

Lucy bajó la mirada a la mano de su amiga, la flor de metal aún estaba allí.

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy al salón –dijo Lucy alejándose de Levy

La miembro del Shadow Gear, admiro la flor metálica una vez más y entro a la enfermería. Al entrar vio a un Gazille acostado en una cama, Levy se sonrojo y sonrió, se acerco a él y se quedo admirándolo.

-Aunque sé que fue por una pócima, yo creo que de verdad puedes ser así –dijo la chica

Luego ella se inclino hasta el rostro de Gazille y junto sus labios rosas con los labios gruesos y rígidos de el mata dragones de metal, así completando la tarea que Gazille no termino hace unas horas.

FIN

Bueno, acabe el One-shot, y agrego otro fic mas a los de GazillexLevy en español.

Bien me despido, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
